Family Portrait
by PaddysGal
Summary: A Marauders Era songfic to the song Family Portrait by P!NK. Please R&R.


Hey everyone. This is a Marauders Era fic.The Marauders are from Harry Potter, which I do not own. It's to the song family portrait by Pink, which I also do not own. Once more, repeat it with me: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or The Song Family Portrait. Now that's settled, on to the story! Also, no reviews say that this didn't happen. I know it didn't, but I still had fun writing it. 

* * *

Family Portrait

* * *

_By PaddysGal_

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down _

James Potter sat at the kitchen table as his parents were having yet another argument. They usually left the room when they started fighting, but they seem to have forgotten he was there. 

_  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed _

Severus Snape winced as he heard glasses breaking, but he didn't leave his room. His father might accidentally hit him if he did. 

_  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said _

Peter Pettigrew was trying to block his father's exit from the house. "Please, Dad, Mom doesn't mean it! She loves you!" 

_You fight about money,_

"We have enough money to last as until James's grandson is out of Hogwarts! Why do you worry about how I spend it!" James's father yelled to his mother when he had come home with the newest broomstick, a Nimbus 1500. 

_Bout me and my brother _

Sirius Black covered his ears as his mother yelled, "They will be proper pure-bloods, Sirius and Regulus. They will not disgrace themselves like you do, with those filthy mud-bloods you are around." 

_  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

Lily Evans cried as her sister, Petunia, told her what a freak she was. _Severus lied, I am a freak. _

_  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family _

Lily's father screamed in panic as the pictures in the house came alive. "What did you do!" Lily mother covered his view of her, "Don't yell at her!" Neither seemed to notice that Lily was running up the stairs, while tears streamed down her face. 

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

"Mom, please, I'll do anything. Dad can't leave!" Severus mother glared at him, "Severus, you're father is leaving, so just forget about him staying!" 

_  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

"Dad, don't leave, I need you!" Peter cried out to his father as he started to get on to the Night Bus. "I'm sorry, Peter." 

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

Remus Lupin stared, wide eyes as his father rounded on him, "Listen now, you filthy half-breed. Hogwarts starts soon, and if you get kicked out of another school, don't expect to come back here!"_  
_

_  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true _

Sirius ran after his father, he pulled on his robe to get his attention. "Please, Dad, Mom is just mad right now. She loves you, no matter what." His father turned around with a pained expression on his face, "I wish it was that way, son."

_  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

Severus ran into his parent's room where his father was packing. Severus started to put away the clothes his father had already packed. "Please, Dad, I love you. Don't leave," the last part came out in a pained whisper.

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away _

Remus bolted out of the house, the door slammed with a crash. He ran to the only safe place he knew, where his father wouldn't look for him, the forest. He ran full speed until he was lost; he fell to his knees and sobbed.

_  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way _

James didn't want to go back down to the ground, he wanted to stay his broom forever, but he knew he would have to go down sometime.

_  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family _

Peter waited out by the front window for the fifth night in a row. He waited until two in morning, and then went to his room with a heavy heart. His dad was not coming back. 

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

Remus prayed that night, not to God, but to his mother. "Mom, if you were here then Dad wouldn't ever hurt me, but that's OK, it's not your fault you died. But I want to ask something. Could you make Dad be nicer to me? Even if was just a little. Please, I'll do anything. Amen." 

_  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

Sirius climbed out onto his roof and looked for his father's constellation, Orion. He found it within a few minutes. "Dad," he whispered to the night air, "please come back."

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

"Come here Severus," his mother ordered to him. Severus came forward. The photographer smiled at him. "On three," he said to the 'happy family' with smiles on there faces, "One, two, three." There was a flash; everyone dropped the smiles, got up and went there separated ways. Severus frowned. _Why can't we act like we do in the portrait? _

_  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays _

"Peter, you're going to spend the first part of your holidays with me, the rest with your father." Peter did not really care where he spent the holidays; he just wanted them to be spent with both his parents, together. 

_  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name _

Peter screamed when his mother told him that her boyfriend had proposed. "I don't want you to change your last name!"

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

Severus sneered whenever he walked past the portrait. It reminded him of a life his family could have had. He had stopped his father from leaving the first time, but had failed the last. His father was gone. 

_  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything) _

"Mom, don't cry. It'll get better. I promise," Lily comforted her mother when her father walked out saying he would be back later. Lily had just got her Hogwarts letter.

_  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) _

Peter was at his father's house and he was not leaving until his father was coming with him. "Please, Dad, I don't want step-brother! I don't want two addresses! Please come back!" 

_  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) _

_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please_

"Lily, honey, I'm sorry, but sometimes Moms and Dads just need to split up. I'll write, and you and Petunia can visit." 

_  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star? _

Sirius continued his ritual of finding Orion every night. One night, no matter how hard he looked, it stayed hidden. It was the year anniversary of the day he left. 

_  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone _

James Potter walked up to his dad the morning after a huge fight, "Dad, you wouldn't leave us, right?" James was almost afraid of the answer. "Of course not, James; I love your mother, no matter how much we fight." 

_Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever_

Lily dropped a letter in the mailbox. _Dear Dad, Please come back. _

_  
I'll go to sleep at night_

Remus stared out into the starry sky. Hogwarts started tomorrow. _Please don't let anyone find out. I can't get kicked out of another school. _

Six children climbed onto a scarlet train that would transport them to Hogwarts. Most children were brought here by two happy parents, but these six were brought here with either one or alone. 

Remus Lupin's father had told him that he was old enough to go by himself, so after his father had dropped him off, he had trudged his way to the train on his own.

Sirius Black's mother had come with him, telling him what he was to do when he was sorted into Slytherin. What she didn't know was that Sirius had no intention to go to Slytherin. 

Peter Pettigrew's mother kissed every inch of his face before letting him go. He looked around to see if his father had come to see him off. He hadn't.

Lily Evans's mother was a crying mess when she got on the train. It took a promise to write everyday for her to stop. 

Severus Snape was alone. His mother was busy with her new boyfriend. Not that it mattered. She would have thrown him on the train so she could get rid of him. 

James Potter's dad was there, but not his mom. The two had gotten into another argument and weren't speaking to each other. James sighed and yelled, "Bye Dad!" before climbing aboard the train.


End file.
